


Dating Vincent Vega in this Day & Age Would Include

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Vince's Princess ♥ [17]
Category: Pulp Fiction (1994)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modern Era, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega





	Dating Vincent Vega in this Day & Age Would Include

  * him flaunting you everywhere, mostly on instagram– his ig consists of pictures of food and you
  * he texts you while he’s on his jobs, even though he isn’t really supposed to. he wants to keep in touch and make sure you know he’s okay since you worry like hell (and because he likes to snitch to you about Jules being pissed off at him)
  * emojis!!!!! let me be more specific– heart emojis!!!!!! hold on– LOOOOTS of heart emojis!! literally all of them. he goes through them and picks out every single one when texting you sometimes
  * he doesn’t send nudes, he sends teases and it’s not even because he’s  _trying_ to tease you, it’s because that’s just how he is. he’ll send mirror selfies where you can see his bulge through his clothes/underwear and text you like ‘I miss you’, it’s so HOTTTT
  * he’ll especially do this when he’s out on a job for days (or more) at a time, even sending snaps of him rubbing himself through his clothes  ~~(drool)~~  and texting you about how much he wants you
  * autocorrect gets the better of him and it pisses him the fuck off
  * he doesn’t really take selfies and he gets grumpy when you make him take them with you, though secretly he loves it when you post them on your social media
  * netflix!! he’ll binge shows to fuck and he’ll make you join him too  ~~though this usually ends up with you sucking his cock but who’s complaining?? not me~~
  * you sending teases/nudes while he’s at work. he’ll get home, slam his briefcase on the table and confront you about it. also, orgasm denial is the punishment
  * he loves poking you on facebook. he always does it when you’ve had an argument 




End file.
